Light and Darkham
by KS.Redemption
Summary: Catwoman tries to prevaile Arkham but someone eles is in her way...
1. Secret Guests

_**I've devised a new story line its similar to the previous one but less complex, this chapter may be a bit short but its only an introductory chapter and I don't want to give too much away, anyway with that, enjoy!**_

Selina slips on her black latex one-piece with the leather, much thinner around the chest area. She applies her metal claws and black leather boots before putting on her cat ear headband. Famished for excitement, she was ready, but where would she find such excitement?

Catwoman swiftly ran to her window as if it was an obstacle, she dives slipping her feeble figure out of it. Kneeling down on the lower deck of the fire escape, she seductively walks up the stairs and onto the roof

Across the way she saw a cluster of goons, Joker goons to be exact, you can tell by the charcoal black woolly hats, the lime green sweaters and the humiliating face paint.

"Looks like the circus has come to Arkham early this year!" Exclaimed Catwoman, laughing to her.

She jumped from the building she was on to the one above the goons; it wasn't that far a jump. Getting on all fours she stuck her metal claws into the wall and crawled down to attack the goon beneath her. Before she could attack him, lifting her left hand up to snatch the goon, a black figure jumped down from a height, annihilating a goon that was in front of it with a fly kick, completely knocking him out. It continues to fight, blocking nearly every hit granted by the goons.

"Well, you're a bit late aren't ya? Catwoman said, jumping off the wall then walking to the figure, unarmed, after it finished fighting.

"Well I wouldn't want to ruin the party now would I?" The figure said in a low husky voice back still turned.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile at Steel mill...

"Harley, call the goons back!" Joker exclaimed playing with a card through his fingers.

"They're not answering, it seems like there connection is off!" Screamed Harley in a high pitched voice.

"Can't you do anything right?" Joker said pushing her out the way, attempting himself.

_**He never respects me after everything I do for him. **_Harley got ahead of her own thoughts, she loves him, but the way she is treated is unethical.

With a tantrum, she walked off the Radio room. Before walking in she checked to see if anyone was approaching. Sneakily, she waltzes into the Radio room closing the door behind her quietly as a patrolling goon walks past.

Harley anxiously waits for the red light to appear, as a signal that she is in contact with someone and that she can talk. The red light came one, she brings her cherry red lips to the Microphone and starts to speak.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

In the interval, the figure comes out of the shadows to reveal itself turning around only to see Catwoman standing there.

"So, what are you doing back in Arkham?" she asks with a strong breath after.

The figure was shocked to see Catwoman out of Arkham prison, he wanted to avoid any further verbal contact with her before what had happened before happens again.

He jumped onto the wall grabbing the gargoyle to pull him up, then disappearing into the shadows above the roof.

"This isn't over yet" Catwoman thinks to herself aloud walking away giving a flick of her whip, which echoes through Arkham.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I can't believe she's out of prison, what is she planning?" The figure says sitting on his window in his house...In Gotham.

He gets off the window ledge and walks to the mirror taking his mask off, and whipping his face.

**Come on Bruce you have to fix up **

He thinks to himself, he sits on the bed while Alfred enters the room to vacuum

"Something wrong sir?" Alfred says turning off the vacuum.

"I'm just so confused and I can't think straight, I need help!" He said rubbing his face with his hands.

"Well sir, there's an old saying; help is not needed if you exceed" Alfred said making hand gestures.

"What do you mean by that?" He exclaims taking his hands off his face.

"You figure it out sir" Alfred says laughing softly and shutting the door behind him.

Bruce got up and looked at his batman costume.

"What am i doing back in Arkham again?" He says

"I need answers to all these unanswered questions" He continues.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harley Quinn sat in the radio room expecting an arrival of a special someone. She paced the room back and forth thinking about something, but what?

Suddenly, a rumble came from under the ground and made the floor shake but strangely had no affect on Harley.

"You finally made it, but where's the other?" Harley Quinn said in her annoying voice.

"On her way now!" the mysterious person exclaimed.

"Excellent!" Harley Quinn laughed quite loudly considering she was sneaking around.

Harley and the mysterious guest came out of the radio room and walked through the corridor hiding from all patrolling goons.

"Let's go" she whispered quietly and they both disappeared around the corner into the Conference room, awaiting another guest.

**That was chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it, in chapter 2 it gets a lot more exciting so please get reading; thankyou.**


	2. The Unforgetable

_**Previously in chapter 1, Harley Quinn went into the conference room with two mysterious guests, Bruce Wayne is feeling confused, Will Bruce fix up? Who are the mysterious guests? And what did Alfred mean when he said 'Help is not needed if you exceed'? Find out in next chapters.**_

Harley and her secret guest walked into the conference room waiting for the second guest to arrive. Harley twiddles her thumbs in suspense over thinking her plan over and over again, thinking if the guests will like it.

Suddenly, the door opens; an adolescent shadow stands straight with one arm in front of her.

"Harley, poison ivy...Nice to see you again." Batgirl says softly.

Harley and poison ivy's jaws drop to the design of her new costume. She has a blue and black one piece, with black boots and a blue mask. Batgirl sits down next to poison ivy, whose jaw was still dropped to the awesomeness of her new outfit.

"Let's get down to business!" Bellowed Harley Quinn.

"I have a plan and I think you're going to like it" She continued

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Catwoman sits in her flat, only to hear the sound of a scream coming from the building opposite her flat; quick as a flash she averted herself to the scene.

She ran to see what the noise was, her feet throbbing from her heels. When she got there she hid behind the walls, a woman was getting robbed in the alley way by a joker goon, but why is one joker goon robbing a woman, joker goons are always in a cluster, pack or team.

Even so she ran to the goon and stood behind him. Tapping him on the shoulder she gave him a kick to the throat causing him to deem half-conscious. With her hand on her hip and her heel on the goons' chest she looked at the victim who was lying on the floor hardly breathing.

Looking deep into the goons face, she realised she recognised him, he had two scares on either side on his face, but Catwoman couldn't put her finger on it. Leaving him to lay there she walked away slowly, but before she could come out of the ally way the goon regained consciousness as if he wasn't even unconscious and kicked her heavily in the back, causing her to fall to the ground forward.

Sirens were approaching and the strange goon fled as quickly as possible. Catwoman had to get out of that ally way as well before she gets the blame for the hardly breathing woman. With a bleeding lip and full of rage she fled also back across the road to her flat just as the police arrived.

Selina sat in her flat tending to her bleeding lip, and thinking about that strange goon. She didn't know what to think, a goon had never taken her down in any way before. She put down the tissue and put on her suit. Even with a busted lip she was ready for anything. She climbed up the fire escape and sat on the roof, inhaling the fumes of Arkham.

"Ah, that is a wonderful smell!" She said sarcastically.

She walked across to the edge of the building and ran and jumped off and onto other buildings various times until she got to Arkham prison. She sat down on the edge of the prison where the barbed wire was broken.

Just then, she had flashbacks, many flashbacks of when she was in Arkham prison, and when she was a child, a flashback started from when she was a child.

_**Selina and her mother were in the park playing on the swings, before that they went shopping and had a great day. Nothing could ruin it.**_

_**They were on their way home, and it started to rain. Selina's mother was driving in the rain and couldn't see anything. Sirens went off from behind her and Selina's mother couldn't see where she was going so she had no idea of where the sirens were coming from. They were getting closer and closer so she pulled over and waited for it to pass. But it just stayed outside her car. The windows were all steamy and misty nothing was seen so she winded down the windows.**_

_**There was a gun in her face, Selina screamed.**_

"_**NO!" She exclaimed with a surprised but sad face.**_

_**The trigger was pulled and Selina's mother died. Selina got one look at the killer and one only but who was he? He ran away into the ambulance after he had just murdered an innocent woman. And Selina got knocked out from behind and dumped in the middle of nowhere. That's when she got bit by a cat and became Catwoman. She thought she could use these powers to get revenge on the killer, but she had to keep her identity safe. Those were her immediate thoughts, until she got flushed out by the pipes.**_

Selina regained herself and avoided any further flashbacks and quickly ran back home, crying as she did so. She then remembered why she became Catwoman and what her purpose was after she lost it and permanently became Catwoman.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bruce was out in his car thinking about what Alfred said, he tried his hardest to figure it out but his mind was blank. He repeated it over and over again in his head. He stopped the car. He and looked out the window looking at something...

But what?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harley walked over to Joker leaving the two girls to hide somewhere. She went behind him putting her arms around him.

"Please Harley can't you see I'm busy!" Joker said in an annoyed tone. Harley looked at what he was doing. He had a watch, a necklace and a ring that was the size of about a 30 year old woman.

"Where'd you get all of that stuff?" Harley asked.

"None you need to know!" He snapped.

Harley gave him a 'how dare you' look.

"Initiating plan" she muttered under her breath. She flips her hair and she walks away in disgust.


	3. The Disturbance

_**Previously in chapter 2, Bruce is still having trouble with what Alfred said, Catwoman had a freaky flashback and Harley Quinn is initiating her plan. What plan? Who killed Catwoman's parents and who was that mysterious goon? Will Bruce find out the meaning of Alfred's saying? And what happened between Catwoman and Batman? Find out in the next chapters.**_

The brisk air caresses Catwomans face as she kneels on the railing of the fire escape. She thinks about the flashbacks she had when she was at Arkham Prison. Catwoman couldn't think at all, upon that moment. Everything went black. Like the blood of the killer that killed her mother.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile at Steel mill...

"Are we ready girls?" Harley said in a high pitched voice.

"Yep!" Replied the two girls faintly.

"Well then let's 'shoot 'em in the face!' She continued.

Harley and poison ivy went out leaving batgirl to stay on the ceiling patrolling for incoming goons. Harley approached Joker and he was wearing a charcoal black woolly hat.

"Hello Mr. J" Said Harley walking to him with poison ivy seductively.

"Didn't I tell you earlier that I'm busy?" Joke replied

"What a shame I just cleared your schedule!" poison ivy added.

Harley and poison ivy steered at him with a snide and sinister look.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Selina discouraged her past memories. But that entire subject aside she had to get into that prison and retrieve something from her cell.

Standing on the building above the prison she took a deep breath and jumped onto the wall where the barbed wire was broken, where she had her flashbacks. She jumped down and stuck her claws into the wall as the drop was quite high. She reached the bottom and looked around for any incoming guards. Hands on her hips she walks into the cell room.

There were cells everywhere, but out of all there was one she recognised. The cell across from hers had a voice beam out of it that said:

"Well, hello Catwoman long time, no see!" The person bellowed.

"Remember me! I'm the person you were supposed to help escape!" He screamed.

Catwoman remembered everything and came upon flashback.

"**I'm getting out of here tonight!" screamed cat woman.**

**She was speaking to the person in the cell opposite her; they had built up a relationship and made a plan to get out of there TOGETHER. Catwoman couldn't take any risks so she double crossed him. That night, she climbed through a hole that was made in the wall behind the toilet.**

"**Wait, aren't you taking me with you?" the figure asks.**

"**Sorry, but I'm gonna miss my flight!" she whispered laughing to herself.**

"**Until next time, Scarecrow." She continued to laugh and climbed through the tunnel.**

**Scarecrow was filled with rage and wonder, he wanted revenge but he could never take down his best friend.**

**Catwoman ended up in the sewers and climbed through slowly, trying her best to not inhale the methane. She reached the end pipe and came out at the roof, she turned around and there stood Batman. **

"**Escaping are we?" Batman excluded.**

"**Bit slow are ya?" Catwoman laughed, circling batman.**

**She ended up in front of him with one hand on his shoulder and her left leg copped up against him. Batman tried to avoid her sexual appeal.**

"**Well, not really but when I put you back in prison" Batman said pushing her leg down. **

**Suddenly Catwoman moved to him and kissed him. Batman pushed her off after 3 seconds and ran away using his grappling hook to jump to a different building. With that he disappeared into the moon.**

"**How easy was that?" Catwoman said pushing up her breasts.**

Catwoman regained herself and ignored Scarecrow as much as possible and walked to her cell. She slipped her feeble figure through the bars, which she couldn't do before. Scarecrow was sitting on his bed playing with an amulet with a picture of him and Catwoman. Catwoman bent down and picked up a necklace, but who did it belong to? It couldn't have been hers surely.

She came out of her cell and looked at Scarecrow.

"I'm sorry" she said. Then she walked out of the Prison.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile at Wayne manor...

"Where were you yesterday sir, you came back later then usual." He said dusting the mantel piece.

"I was in Arkham, looking at Selina's flat, thinking about what happened!" He said sitting in his chair drinking wine.

"Well sir, I don't think you want to get into Catwoman again" Alfred said still dusting.

Bruce got up and walked to the bat cave. He looked around and stood at his batman suit and said:

"Why can't you figure this out!" he said.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Catwoman sat on the edge of her flat building, thinking about Scarecrow. Just then she heard a loud bang in the distance.

"What was that?" she said turning her head swiftly.

She averted herself to the scene of the crime. On the roof opposite the explosion and there were vines caressing the building. Catwoman gave a stern and strange look. She jumped down and ran to the vines and the explosion. Suddenly, a big flower came from under the round and bloomed, only to see poison ivy in side it.

"Hello, cat!" She said

Catwoman ran in the opposite direction and slipped in a puddle ripping her suit in the knee.

"Owch!" she screamed

She looked up only to see red boots, then green boots, then black boots. She lifted her head even more.

"Hello Kitty cat!" The one in the red boots laughed.


	4. Imprisoned

**Previously in chapter 3, Catwoman has been captured and met scarecrow, her long lost friend from Arkham prison. Batman is tll having trouble with what alfred said. Who caught Catwoman, will Batman ever find out the maning of what alfred said, ad what will Catwoman stumble upon next? Find out in the next chapters.**

"Well..Well..Well..Look who decided to 'drop' in!" Harley said with a snide sinnister look on her face.

"You've just made this too easy for me cat, the thing is i know something about you that you clearly dont!" She continiued.

"If you want to know, all you have to do is help me and the girls with something!" She said slowly.

Catwoman was thinking hard about how Harley knew, someone must have told her...But who knows anything about her past? Catwoman was planning her escape while Harley kept ranting. She wasn't listning.

Catwoman was suprised to see Batgirl there, with such a LOUD outfit. She loved it. Focusing on what was happning she thought.

**"How am i going to escape, if i kick Harley or any of the girls, one of them is bound to hit me back. Poison Ivy most probably. I don't know what to do."**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Batman stood on the building above Catwoman watching Harley laugh. He thought about what Lfred said and just realised what he meant.

"Help is not needed if you exceed!" He said

"In order to help myself i have to help others!" He said intreaged.

Batman jumped down from the building above them attempting to kick Poison Ivy in the chest. But her vines got to him before he could get to her. Batman got stuck and couldn't move atall, Catwoman looking at him thinking 'Why are you here?"

Catwoman looked dissapointed and put her face on the floor, acting as a 'facepalm'. Batgirl looked behind her only to see the front of Batmans face. She gave a stern look and turned her head back swiftly.

"Take them NOW!" Harley demanded as Joker goons came picking up catwoman by her underarms.

Catwoman didn't like being picked up by her underarms, what cat does? She was too busy looking at the two goons trying to see if one of these goons is the mysterious one. They came to a small Black an Red car with diamonds and clubs on the doors. Catwoman guessed it was Harleys car, as Black and Red were her signature colours.

Harley quinn got in her car with Catwoman in the back, Batman in the Joker van and drove off, leaving Ivy and Batgirl find their own way back.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

In the interval, Harley Quinn, along with Batgirl and Poison Ivy, had taken the two to a secret underground dungon under Steel Mill. They each og thrown in a cell, Batman on his own but Catwoman had a guest with her. They were wearing a paper bag on their head that read;' Inconsiderate bitch!' Anxious to remove the bag she watched their every move. Since she had been thrown in she had been as silent as she could. The 3 girls stripped her of everything, all she had was a lacey bra and knickers so not wearing her heels was an advantage. She stayed as quiet as she could.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harley and he two girls were outside the dungons thinking about where they stand in the group. obviously Harley got ahead of herself and started making points that she is the leader of the group. All of the girls disagreed and all of them deemed themselves leader.

"If you think you're the leaders why don't youlead your own group!" Harley said throwing a tantrum and walking away. Poison Ivy looked at Batgirl and said;

"Its time, we knew this would happen!" She dissapeard into a flower after finishing her sentance.

Batgirl walked away with the plan that her and Ivy had devised in her head, Before she could do anything she had to visit an old friend.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Batman sat in his cell thinking of his next move His mind was blank. Just then a door opened with a loud noise following. Batman looked up quickly only to see a figure standing in the doorway.

"What're you doing here!?" He pleased attempting to stand up and confront the figure face to face.

""I need you're help!" It replied. By the sound of its voice it knew Batman was delirious to helping the person. Batman got up holding his diaphragm, limping and walked off with the figure.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Catwoman, still quiet, immensely stared at the person in the paper bag. She held her legs in the corner of the room and thought to herself:

**"What is waiting aroung the corner for me, this is the first time ive propperly been captured all because of these stupid flashbacks. My first priority is to look at who is under that bag. He's not moved atall. He's dressed in his poxers. Nothing eles, I guess the girls stripped him too, which tells me he must be dangerous. His skin is pale and he's wearing white socks. Without any propper clothing i can't guess who this person is."**

Catwoman got up, because she's nimble she can walk around people without being heard. she circled the person and tried to look for any clues at all regarding who this character is. She foung a little scratch on his shoulder. Then she rememberd that weired goon had a scratch on his shoulder, she saw it when she kicked his ass. She chose to ignore the clue and carry on searching.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile Batman sat in a room with the figure.

"So Batgirl. What makes you need my help and what do you want it for?" Batman said with a stern look on his face as normal.

"We need revenge!" She replied.

"Revenge?, On who and who's WE?!"

**I know my chapters are short but i really dont want to get in to all the exciting bits because it will ruin the whole concept. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be ready for chapter 5!**


End file.
